Furioso petalo de sal
by jupter
Summary: Un song fic Creek. Craig llega a la casa de Tweek malherido, se siente un covarde, pero Tweek le jura que lo ayudara a salir adelante. Pesimo resumen


**Bueno... mucho esfuerzo puse en este fic, asi que espero que les guste xD**

**Estoy algo cansada y apretada con el tiempo, pero nunca es demasiada la presion como para no subir nada.**

* * *

**Furioso petalo de sal**

**By Jupter**

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, su mente era un desastre. Eran las 3 de la mañana, hacia un frio casi insoportable y para combatirlo se abrazaba a si mismo. No estaba con nada mas que con su camiseta, y estaba empesando a toser. No tenia a dende ir, tenia hambre y parecia estar por levantar fiebre. El viento quemaba su piel, los pies le dolian.

Estas, y otras mierdas le estaban ocurriendo a Craig Tucker... Por que? Simple, defendio a su madre y a su hermanita del maldito ebrio de su padre. Fue golpeado, insultado, humillado y echado de la casa por su progenitor.

Las calles, los bares, las casas, en fin, la ciudad era muy cruel. Muchos estarian durmiendo calentitos en sus camas mientras el se sentia morir. Unas pobres lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla. No tenia ningun lugar al que regresar.

**_Furioso pétalo de sal_**  
**_la misma calle, el mismo bar_**  
**_nada te importa en la ciudad si nadie te espera_**

Tenia que recuperarse al menos un poco, debia hacerlo, y no por el, sino que porque unicamente recuperandose de todas esas horribles heridas y tal vez fracturas, podria volver a enfrentar a ese hombre para rescatar a su madre y a su hermana, las dos unicas mujeres de su vida, llevarselas de ese maldito hogar de mierda. Desde que despidieron a su padre, este se convirtio en un maldito alcoholico golpeador, y no hacia mas que tratar mal a toda su familia.

Miro hacia todos lados, ya no sabia bien en que parte de la ciudad se encontraba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de continuar en South Park.

**_ella se vuelve carmesí,  
_****_no sé si es Baires o Madrid_**  
**_nada te importa en la ciudad si nadie espera_**

No deseaba tener que llegar a eso, ir a su casa lo haria sufrir, al verlo en ese estado, de seguro, Tweek sufriria un ataque de panico o algo asi, pero estaba seguro de que se desmayaria en cualquier segundo. El camino se hizo eterno pero por fin llego, tambaleandose toco el timbre de la residencia Tweak, en menos de un segundo, alli estaba la madre de su rubio paranoico. Miro a Craig de arriba a abajo expresando una gran preocupacion.

-Craig! Por dios! Que te paso? No me digas que fue tu padre.- Pregunto la amable señora, ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la casa de los Tucker.

El moreno asintio tristemente con la cabeza -Necesito verlo...- Rogo.

-Tweek!-Grito la mujer llena de miedo mientras tomaba el telefono para llamar a la ambulancia y a la policia, dispuesta a hacerselas pagar a la basura que le hubiese hecho eso al novio de su hijo.

De pronto, un adorable rubio bajo las escaleras, estaba despeinado y se frotaba los ojos somniolento. Pero su expresion cambio al ver un cuerpo desplomado en su sofa, era su Craig, el alma se le partio en dos. Todo el pueblo estaba acostumbrado a ver a el Craig Tucker que nunca expresa nada, el Craig Tucker al que todo le vale madres, pero alli, en su propio living estaba Craig Tucker abrazandose a si mismo, llorando, con muchas manchas de sangre en su remera de los Rollings Stones, su rostro lleno de golpes, el labio partido, sus hermosos ojos azules invadidos por el miedo.

Fue corriendo hacia su novio y lo abrazo lanzándose a llorar sobre el.

-Que te GAH! paso Craig?- Preguntaba a los gritos mientras besaba desesperadamente sus heridas en los brazos y el rostro como si asi fuesen a sanar.

-Tweek...- Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado -Me duele todo- Cambio esa sonrisa por una expresion triste -No pude defenderlas- Ahora las lagrimas caian sin cesar.

-Craid, Ngh... hiciste lo que pudiste- Acaricio su cabello azabache y deposito un tierno y casto beso en sus labios.

**_y no es tan trágico mi amor,_**  
**_es este sueño, es este sol_**  
**_que ayer pareció tan extraño,_**  
**_o al menos tus labios _**

-Fui un cobarde- Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se odiaba a si mismo -No las pude defender!- Se jalo de sus negros cabellos.

Tweek no podia ver esa imagen, lo hacia sentirse tan mal, Craig siempre habia cuidado de el y ahora era su oportunidad para agradecerle todo. Aparto las manos del chico mas alto de sus cabellos, lo beso de nuevo. -No fuiste un cobarde, ese hombre es mucho mas alto, grande y fuerte que tu-

-Pero era mi deber protegerlas, ahora estan solas con el- Seguia llorando.

-Craig, ese no es tu deber, desde un principio, ese hombre no tendria porque GAH hacerles eso, tu intentaste cuanto pudiste! GAH! Casi te mata!- Acerco su boca al oido ajeno -El las pagara todas- Le susurro- Y lo cumpliria, Tweek estaba cansado de no poder hacer nada mientras su novio la pasaba tan mal.

**_Yo te entiendo bien,_**  
**_es como hablare a la pared_**  
**_y tú podrías darme fe... _**

La señora Tweek se conmovio al ver la hermosa escena: Su hijo eligiendo un hermoso traje blanco. Ya habia pasado cuatro años desde aquella noche en la que Craig llego a su casa a las tres de la mañana malherido, recordaba haber llamado a la ambulancia, los hombres de emergencia descubrieron que al chico lo habian apuñalado cerca del riñon, lo llevaron al hospital de inmediato, alli lo operaron de urgencia. Para la suerte del joven Tucker, todo salio bien, su riñon se salvo y los tres huesos que se habia quebrado soldaron rapido, con respecto a su padre, ese mismo dia, ella misma se habia encargado de denunciarlo por maltratos a toda su familia, fue preso y su esposa e hija pudieron vivir mejor.

Habian pasado cuatro años en los que solo vivieron cosas felices, la relacion de Tweek y Craig habia marchado perfectamente y ahora estaban a punto de, luego de convivir un tres años y ocho meses, casarse.

-Creo que esos zapatos irian mejor- Dijo la señora.

-Gracias ma- Dijo Tweek muy contento besando a su madre en la mejilla. Se alejo de ahi.

-Nuestro hijo crecio... Ya se va a casar...- Dijo algo melancolico el señor Tweak.

-Espero que Craig lo cuide bien- Agrego su esposa.

-Lo va a hacer...-

-Richard...-

-Si?-

-Hicimos las cosas bien- Concluyo sonriente mientras miraba a su hijo tomado de la mano con un pelinegro mas alto.

**_Yo te entiendo bien,_**  
**_es como hablare a la pared_**  
**_y te imagino dando vueltas en el vecindario _**  
**_Algo tienen estos años, que me hacen poner así (uhuhh)_**  
**_y decirte que té extraño_**  
**_y voy a verte feliz_**

* * *

**_La cancion es gentileza de Fito Paez_**

**_Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones-_**

**_Bueno,sin mas me despido_**

**_Besos- las amo_**


End file.
